The New Kid
by Alexi TigerHawk
Summary: Trowa! I've always wanted to write about Trowa! This is my first fic. Be afraid, be very afraid! Warnings: I'm making this up as I go along, so anything could happen. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Default Chapter

Alexi: This is my first fic, and it'll probably be really stupid. I'm just warning you now.  
  
Duo: Of course it's stupid, I'm not in it!!  
  
Alexi: Shut up Duo!! You're not supposed to be in this one. If you're good, I'll let you be in the next one.  
  
Duo: *grumbles*  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Alexi: *sighs*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but only because other people got to it first. (wow, my first disclaimer...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The New Kid  
  
1 By: Alexi TigerHawk  
  
  
  
I was sitting in homeroom on a normal Monday morning, rushing to finish my French homework due next period, when I was suddenly distracted by the teacher yelling over the noise, "We have a new student."  
  
I looked up to see a tall, skinny boy with brown hair in his face. He looked like he would've liked to be anywhere except where he was. He's kinda cute, I thought, then went back to trying to make any sense of the French.  
  
"This is the new student," the teacher said, indicating the new kid, as if we couldn't tell, "what's your name?"  
  
"..." Was the new boy's response.  
  
"Come on, say your name..." the teacher prodded.  
  
"..." Once again, was the boy's response.  
  
"Can you talk?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then tell us your name."  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine. His name is," she consulted a list, "Trowa. Have a seat there, Trowa, next to Jesse.  
  
I looked up again, and watched him as he sat down next to me. Upon closer inspection I noticed that he had the most beautiful brown eyes. He looked at me as he sat down. I nodded to him and went back to my French.  
  
A second later, I noticed that he was still staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
He nodded, and then pulled out a schedule. Pointing to it, he looked at me again.  
  
"You can't understand the schedule?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
I smiled, "No one can, really. Here, let me see it." I took the schedule and looked it over. "Basically, the best you can do is look at the room numbers," I pointed to the column, "but finding the rooms is even harder than interpreting the schedule. Here, you have this next class with me, so I can show you there..." I looked up at him. "Ok?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"My name is Jesse, by the way."  
  
"..."  
  
I shook my head. "Whatever..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexi: Well, there it is. Um. Review, I guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexi: Ok, chapter 2....  
  
Duo: I wanna be in it!!!  
  
Alexi: I already told you you're not in this one!!  
  
Duo: Why not??  
  
Alexi: Cause this is Trowa's fic.  
  
Trowa:...  
  
(random muse insertion)  
  
Triston: Hiya!!  
  
Alexi: Yes, I found a muse. Everyone, this is Triston.  
  
Triston: Hiya!!  
  
Wufei: Someone had too much coffee for breakfast...  
  
Duo: Where'd you come from?  
  
Wufei: Injustice!! *chases Duo around screaming about how he can come and go as he pleases*  
  
Triston: *starts giggling like a girl and jumping up and down*  
  
Alexi: ok...*grabs Triston and tries to hold him still* I think Wuffie was right. You're cut off.  
  
Triston: Must Have Coffee...  
  
Alexi: No. You're cut off.  
  
Triston: *starts bawling*  
  
Alexi: Oh boy...*tries to comfort Triston*  
  
Quatre: *pops up out of nowhere* Roll the disclaimer....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, but I do own Triston, as little good as that does me....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I led Trowa to the first class, French, and introduced him to the teacher, Madame Rike. Then I immediately went to my seat and tried desperately to finish the homework.  
  
At the beginning of class, as I scribbled madly away, Madame Rike introduced Trowa to the class, and instructed him to take the empty seat next to me.  
  
As he sat down, one kid asked him where he was from and he answered, "..." Then the kid called him a nasty name and his answer was, "..." Then the kid called him retarded and he answered, "..." followed by Deathglare. Then class started and the kid left him alone.  
  
All through French class he didn't speak a word. I didn't have another class with him until 6th period algebra, but by lunch I already heard rumors about 'the new kid', that he was stupid, that he didn't know how to talk, typical immature, teenager crap.  
  
At lunch I was eating with my best friend, Rose, when I saw him looking around for somewhere to eat. I caught his eye and motioned for him to come sit with us. He smiled and came over, sitting across from me. I introduced him to Rose, and he nodded politely, without speaking. All through lunch he listened to our conversation, but never said anything.  
  
In algebra, once again, he got a seat next to me. Being at the end of the alphabet, I always get an extra seat near me. He actually smiled at me as he sat down, and I got the feeling that this was a rare thing for him to do.  
  
At the end of the period, while we were working on our homework, I noticed him struggling with it. After the bell rang, as we were walking out of the room, I offered to help him after school, if he wanted. He nodded and I told him he could meet me in the band room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Alexi: Yeah, I know, short chapter, I've been busy lately.  
  
Triston: Review!!  
  
Duo: *mumble* I *grumble* still *mutter* think *complain* I *mutter* should *grumble* be *mumble* in *complain* it. 


End file.
